This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to design and develop a wide-field reflection phase microscope based on low-coherence time-domain interferometry and off-axis digital holographic microscopy. The unique optical design of the phase microscope allows the reference optical beam to interfere with the signal beam at an angle in such a manner that the path length across the whole field of view is same for both the beams. This leads to single-shot recording of the sample phase modulated by high frequency spatial fringes. Finally, these single-shot interferograms can be processed to determine the phase and hence sub-nanometer motions associated with the surface under study.